Memang Begitulah Cinta
by Yukitarina
Summary: Katanya sih, deritanya tiada akhir...hahaha... PS: Sori banget kelupaan... Kalo temen-temen lagi senggang please isi polling di profile-ku ya... Thanks... *hug*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you…thank you thank you thank you bangeeeeeeeeeeet sama yang udah review ficsku…!!! Thank you juga comment yang di Deviantart… *hugs* Saia bener-bener terharu bacanya…bener deh, karena review temen-temen berhasil membangkitkan semangat saia… Yuki emang lagi down banget…hiks…ya ampun, semuanya kacau…kacau kacau…kerjaan sama sekali nggak ada yang memenuhi deadline, jadi bulan depan harus ngerjain dobel-dobel… Trus kontrak kerja yang baru keluar juga jauh sekali dengan yang saia harapkan…bikin nangis bombay berjam-jam…untungnya kita punya pimpinan redaksi yang baik hati dan tidak sombong yang mau memperjuangkan nasib kami-kami, para editor yang nasibnya terlunta-lunta…*ngehapus air mata* Trus side job juga nggak memenuhin deadline…hancur deh… *nangis lagi…* Trus…yah ada masalah lain yang sampe sekarang nggak selesai-selesai… T.T Kesian deh…Yuki sekarang sering banget bengong…(untung nggak kesambet)…Yah…nasi udah menjadi bubur… Yuki cuma hope for the best aja for the future… T.T Duh…ini fanfic ato kafe curhat sih…Gomen…

Ni fic buat temen-temen semua… Buat temen-temen Saint Holic, semangat, semangat!!! Buat Yumi Amamiya dan Itoshiki Karin, thank you bangeeet reviewsnya…*hugs*…welcome to FFnet!! And moga-moga Yumi suka ya sama fic ini… Nyihihihi…sorriii banget di "Apa yang Diomongin Gold Saint di Waktu Luang" Aphro nggak ada, tapi ini Yuki dah nebus kesalahan ma Aphro =D… Maap ya Aphro, setelah sekian lama…tapi mungkin Yuki ntar agak kejam juga sama Aphro…*ditabokin*

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Gold Saints di balik layar**

**Aphrodite:** Setelah anak ini selingkuh sama KAMU *nunjuk Milo* dan KAMU *nunjuk Camus*, dan KAMU *nunjuk Shaka* untuk sekian lama, AKHIRNYA dia bikin fic juga tentang AKU, ZODIAKNYA!! WAHAHAHA!! Btw kapan sih ni anak nggak kejam sama karakternya SS… Milo yang karakter favoritnya aja selalu disiksa, apalagi aku…

**Yuki: ***kabuuur*

__________________

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SS chara, dan ada beberapa sisipan yang bukan milik saya (nanti saia jelaskan di footnote)

**Warning:** Penulisan chaos, agak aneh dan ancur… **Setting:** 10 Maret, ultah Aphrodite.

_________________

*

**Memang Begitulah Cinta**

Yukitarina Sisyphalbafica Degelkardia

*

**Satu**

*

Aphrodite bener-bener binun banget… Akhir-akhir ini dia sering gelisah, makan tak enak, tidur tak nyenyak, dandan juga nggak mood, beli baju…ah, kayaknya semua baju di departemen store di Sanctuary udah dia embat semua. Mau ngapa-ngapain bawaannya gelisah terus. Biasanya sih dia bakal lari ke salon, meni-pedi gitchu…ato facial en spa. Perawatan rambut oke juga tuh. Tapi bahkan salon pun nggak bisa mengobati rasa resah yang ada di hati. Ah, kenapa juga dia ini?

Usut punya usut, ternyata dia lagi gelisah ngadepin hari kasih sayang yang jatuh pada hari ini. Biasanya di seluruh dunia hari kasih sayang diperingati tanggal 14 Februari, tapi khusus di Sanctuary, hari kasih sayang diperingati tanggal 10 Maret, sama kayak ultahnya si Aphrodite. Nah yang bikin aturan baru ntu jelas si Aphrodite, karena dia sering sekali mengkait-kaitkan dirinya dengan dewi Aphrodite dan cinta. Hari kasih sayang itu dia sebut sebagai Aphro's Day…yah bukan Aphrodite namanya kalo gak narsis.

Aphrodite berjalan mondar-mandir, memainkan kukunya yang dikuteks pink. "Ah…minta tolong siapa ya?" gumamnya. Dan yang terlintas di pikirannya cuma satu orang, orang yang selama ini sering frustasi gara-gara banyak dikerjain ama junior-juniornya.

Aphrodite segera berlari ringan menuju kuil Gemini, melewati kuil-kuil lain. Setiap kali dia ditanya, "Mau kemana Dite?", dia cuma melengos nggak ngejawab. Bahkan waktu dia ngelewati kuil Milo, dia nggak bilang "Halo, ganteng" kayak biasanya. Setelah ngos-ngosan karena udah ngelewatin kuil segitu banyaknya tanpa titik koma, Aphrodite akhirnya tiba di kuil Saga.

"Halo, Aphro," kata Saga yang lagi duduk santai ngebaca buku. "Tumben ke sini?"

"Ng...aku mau minta tolong, Om," kata Aphrodite, yang jelas aja ngebuat Saga teriak nggak karuan. "GUE PALING GAK SUKAAAAAAAAAAA DIPANGGIL OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!" teriak Saga, sampe hampir bikin dinding kuil Gemini retak.

"Iya, iya terserah deh," sahut Aphrodite nggak peduli. "Pokoknya aku butuh bantuan kamu sekarang."

Saga kembali membaca bukunya dengan kesal, jelas masih kesumat gara-gara dipanggil Om. Susah banget sih jadi senior umur tiga puluh tahun kurang sedikit…nyahahaha…."Bantuan apa, sih?!"

"Anu…gini…itu…," kata Aphrodite gagap, membuat Saga mau nggak mau bertanya-tanya. Biasanya Aphrodite genit banget, terus bibirnya geraknya juga kayak kereta…ngomooooong terus gak berhenti-berhenti…nah lho sekarang kok kelihatan gugup dan kesan femininnya kurang…

"Aku…itu…hmmm…sebenernya…ada…itu…anu…aku…pengin…itu..."

"Anu itu anu itu anohito, apa sih??" tanya Saga nggak sabar.

Aphrodite menghela napas panjang, lalu duduk di depan Saga. "Gini…Saga…aku…aku……………………lagi…suka sama cewek…"

Hening.

Diam.

Sunyi.

Senyap.

Sepi.

Sepi…

Sepi deh pokoknya…

…

Beberapa menit kemudian, tanpa diduga Saga tertawa. "Oke Aphro, leluconnya lucu, kok…nah sekarang saya mau ngelanjutin baca buku…"

"Ya ampyuuun, dibilangin nggak percaya!!" sahut Aphrodite kesal dengan suara manja. "Aku bener-bener jatuh cinta ama cewek, Saga…gini-gini aku masih cowok!"

Saga memandang mata Aphrodite bergantian, berusaha nyari tau apakah Aphrodite sedang ngerjain dia kayak yang dilakuin semua juniornya sebelumnya ato nggak. Saga udah kenyang dibikin susah ama adek-adeknya, dia nggak mau kehilangan wibawa lagi. Wibawa maksudnya…wiiii bawa uang!! Wiii bawa credit card!!! Wiii bawa mobil!!! Nah habisnya Saga sering banget sih diporotin ma juniornya…(apa hubungannya yaaaa???)

Setelah yakin kalo Aphrodite nggak bohong, mata Saga melebar, wah…lapangan di Sanctuary aja kalah besar.

"Dunia udah gila kali ya…" gumam Saga.

"Nah kamu nggak mau bantuin malah ngeledek!" Aphrodite manyun. "Aku beneran suka ama cewek dan pengin ngasih dia hadiah buat hari kasih sayang ini!"

"Tunggu dulu, kamu suka sama siapa, Dite?"

Wajah Aphrodite tiba-tiba memerah. Dia agak menunduk. Saga semakin terpaku…lah ngapain nih anak pake malu-malu segala, biasanya juga malu-maluin…apa panah cupid memang sudah menembus jantung hatinya…?

"Ng…," gumam Aphrodite. "A…aku…sebenernya dari dulu pun ak…aku…"

"Apa?" Saga semakin penasaran.

"Aku…su…suka ama…," suara Aphrodite semakin lirih. "…ama…A..." suaranya pun hilang sama sekali.

"Sama siapa? Saya nggak kedengeran," desak Saga lagi.

"Aku…suka ama Athena…"

Hening lagi.

Diam.

Sunyi.

Senyap.

Sepi…

Sepi…….

Sepiiii………

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Oh…," kata Saga, raut wajahnya berubah. Entah mengapa, dia sekarang tidak seantusias sebelumnya.

"Tapi…," Aphrodite buru-buru menambahkan, dengan wajah semerah tomat. "Tapi aku nggak berniat untuk jadian atau jadi pacarnya…aku…cuma pengin ngasih kado di hari kasih sayang kok…"

Saga kembali membaca bukunya, menghela napas.

"Saga?"

"Sejak kapan kamu suka Athena?" tanya Saga pelan.

"Yah…aku juga nggak tau…," Aphrodite memalingkan wajahnya. Matanya memandang kejauhan, seakan setiap meter jarak yang dipandangnya mewakili potongan kejadian di masa lalunya. "Mungkin waktu kita mau ngehancurin tembok Wailing Wall… Waktu itu aku ngerasain cosmo Athena…rasanya damai banget…"

Saga memandang Aphrodite untuk beberapa lama sebelum kembali membaca bukunya.

"Nah sekarang gimana dong, Saga?? Bantuin dong, aku harus ngasih apa nih sama Athena?"

"Mending kamu tanya Aiolia aja deh…" kata Saga akhirnya. "Saya juga nggak pengalaman ama cewek, kalo Aiolia kan pengalamannya udah dua tahun." Walah…kayak ngelamar kerja aja…

"Yahhh harus naik-naik tangga lagi, dong!!" gerutu Aphrodite.

"Nah kamu katanya suka ama Athena, cinta kan butuh pengorbanan."

Entah apa Aphrodite yang salah dengar, atau nada suara Saga memang bener-bener semakin nggak enak didengar.

Sambil manyun lima puluh senti, Aphrodite pun bangkit dari duduknya. "Ya udah deh aku ke Aiolia," gerutunya, dan dia pun berjalan dengan menghentak-hentak ke kuil Aiolia, ngambek nih ceritanya… Dalam perjalanan menuju si Leo itu, Aphrodite masih juga bertanya-tanya…kenapa sih Saga…kok gitu banget waktu tau dia suka ama Athena…? Ah, pasti Saga ngerasa nggak ingin kehilangan kasih sayang adik-adiknya, makanya dia bersikap kayak gitu…positive thinking aja deh.

**Tararararara…ke bab dua!!**


	2. Chapter 2

*

**Dua**

*

"Wooooooooooii, lo mau kemana, Dite???" tanya Deathmask sewaktu Aphrodite melewati kuilnya.

"Aiolia," jawab Aphrodite pendek.

"Bantuin gue nge-furnish hiasan dinding gue, dong!"

"Ogah, ah."

"Ato kita makan di luar?"

"Lagi diet."

"Ato temenin gue ngebunuh orang lagi?"

"Nggak minat."

Deathmask sweatdrop. Napaaa juga cs-nya ini jadi gak pedulian gini?? Meskipun Aphrodite kadang nyebelin tapi rasanya nggak enak juga dicuekin.

"Ya udahlah terserah lo!!!" sentak Deathmask.

"Tengkiyu," sahut Aphrodite tanpa noleh ke Deathmask.

Rasanya lamaaa banget perjalanan ke kuil Aiolia. Aphrodite menghela napas lega setelah tiba di sana. Dia memanggil-manggil Aiolia, berharap dia sedang nggak ada jadwal nge-date di luar ama Marin. "Aioliaaaaaa!! …yuuuuuhuuuu…!!! Aku butuh bantuan nih!!!"

"Eh, Dite," balas Aiolia, yang ternyata lagi makan di depan TV. "Ngapain ke sini?"

Aphrodite duduk di depan Aiolia, lalu menceritakan semuanya dengan singkat, jelas, padat, nggak pake siaran ulang.

Aiolia sempat tersedak juga waktu Aphrodite, dengan suara lirih dan lembut, mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Athena. Tapi untung aja reaksi Aiolia nggak seperti Saga, sebaliknya si Leo itu malah semakin antusias.

"Lo bilang ke Saga lo suka Athena??" tanya Aiolia sambil menahan napas.

"Ho'oh," jawab Aphrodite innocent.

"Yah…lo nggak sensi ya ternyata…"

"Emang kenapa sih?"

"Saga kayaknya juga suka ama Athena, jelas aja dia jadi dingin waktu lo bilang lo suka Athena."

"Hahhh??? Masa' sih??" tanya Aphrodite terkejut.

Ah…ternyata Saga juga suka Athena…Aphrodite menyesal juga sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya….

"Yah, dari jaman SS season Sanctuary kan sudah keliatan," sahut Aiolia sederhana.

"Oh…yang Saga mati di pelukan Athena itu ya???"

"Iya, iyaaa!! Itu! Trus di season Hades, wahh keliatan bener tuh!! Saga sampe teriak-teriak gitu waktu Athena mati!"

"Lah waktu itu kan aku nggak ada di scene itu," kata Aphrodite bersemangat. "Yang ada di scene itu kan kamu, Saga, Milo, Shura, Camus, sama Mu!"

"Oh iya, ya…yah…pokoknya kan waktu itu si Athena nawarin Saga buat ngebunuh dia, tatapannya Saga itu lho…pokoknya scene itu bener-bener luar biasa…"

(Ini kok jadi ngomongin scene Hades Sanctuary…)

"Pokoknya," kata Aiolia setelah cerita Hades Sanctuarynya kelar. "Saga sepertinya juga naksir Athena, tapi sama kayak lo dia juga gak berharap untuk jadian. Bahkan mungkin ngasih kado hari kasih sayang pun nggak."

"Oh…"

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Lo mau minta saran tentang kado?" tanya Aiolia kemudian.

"Ho'oh…enaknya aku ngasih apa ya, Aio…?"

"Hmmm…gue pernah nonton film, (Spiderman, tepatnya…hehehe…) katanya sih, cewek paling suka kalo dibacain puisi."

"Oya??"

"Coba lo bikin puisi."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Aphrodite pun mengambil kertas dan pulpen, lalu mulai menulis puisi. Sementara itu Aiolia melanjutkan makannya, matanya masih terarah pada televisi, walaupun di sela-sela itu dia juga berpikir…ah…gue ngasih kado apa ya ke Marin…?

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Aphrodite selesai. "Ini Aio!"

"Dah kelar? Cepet juga, coba deh liat hasil karya lo," Aiolia mengambil kertas puisi Aphrodite. Yah, dia yakin banget kalo Aphrodite bisa bikin puisi yang bagus, ditolong oleh jiwa femininnya.

Tapi Aiolia bener-bener nggak bisa nahan keselek setelah ngebaca puisi itu…

…ya amploooooopppp…ni puisi udah ngejiplak…parah lagi…

"Dite??"

"Apa?"

"Ini puisi??"

"Iya."

Aiolia membaca puisi itu dengan frustasi berkepanjangan.

"_Kulari ke hutan…ketemu orang utan… Kulari ke pantai…ketemu kepiting…Deathmask dong… Bosan…bosan aku dengan Deathmask… Pecahkan saja piringnya…gucinya, vas bunganya, rice-cookernya, gelasnya…mangkoknya jangan, itu buat bakso…_* Aaarrrrggh, ini puisi apaan sih, Dite???!!!!" Aiolia hampir pingsan saking malunya punya temen nggak bisa nyenengin hati cewek… Aphrodite ini ternyata cuma luarannya aja yang ayu, dalemnya tetep aja kayak cowok-cowok kebanyakan…

"Lho itu kan bagus…," kata Aphrodite dengan wajah innocent lagi.

"Gaaaaaah, punyanya Kiki aja bakal lebih bagus dari ini!!!" sahut Aiolia. "Lo bener-bener nggak punya sense romantis nih, Dite! Gitu ngaku-ngaku titisan dewi cinta!!"

"Nah, kalo gitu kasih contoh dong puisi yang bagus!" Aphrodite mulai kesel.

Aiolia menghela napas setelah menenangkan diri.

"Puisi yang bagus ntu kayak gini lho Dite…," kata Aiolia. Dan dia pun berdiri, bergaya selayak pujangga-pujangga yang biasa muncul di layar kaca. Dia seperti diterangi cahaya terang ketika mulai membaca puisi yang pernah didengarnya.

_"She walks in beauty, like the night…Of cloudless climes and starry skies,…And that's best of dark and bright…Meets in her aspect and her eyes… *"_

Aphrodite tepuk tangan. "Wah, hebat kamu Aio!" katanya ceria. "Meski aku yakin itu bukan puisi kamu sendiri…"

"Ya emang bukan puisi gue sendiri! Udah ah…mendingan lo minta bantuan ma arsiteknya aja, deh!" kata Aiolia menyerah dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa. "Kayaknya puisi emang bukan hadiah yang tepat."

"Arsitek apaan?? Maksud kamu aku harus ngasih Athena hadiah rumah??" kata Aphrodite nyaris histeris. "Sori aja deh, Aio!" mendadak Aphrodite jadi sewot. "Aku emang cinta ama Athena, tapi cintaku bukanlah cinta buta…cintaku tidak akan bisa dibuktikan hanya dengan harta…tapi dengan ketulusan dan penghormatan pada dewiku tercinta…"

Aiolia sweatdrop. Nah ini bisa juga bikin puisi…

"Aku nggak mau ah kalo harus ngasih hadiah rumah," sambung Aphrodite.

"Ye yang gue maksud bukan arsitek bangunan, Dite!" sahut Aiolia. "Maksud gue ntu arsitek nembak cewek! Ahlinya nembak cewek. Mendingan lo minta bantuan ke dia aja."

"Siapa??"

______________________________

**Gold Saints di balik layar**

**Saga:** *_sweatdrop_ waktu ngelihat Milo* Kamu lagi!

**Milo:** *nyengir* Halo Kak…

**Saga:** Kok di ficnya anak ini kamu selalu muncul sih???

**Milo: **Ni anak bilang gue ganteng…

**Saga:** Hah?!

**Milo:** Gue tuh di sini katanya buat bantuin Dite, Kak…

**Saga:** *matanya menyipit* Kenapa harus kamu??

**Milo:** Kan gue udah bilang, ni author bilang gue ganteng!!

**Saga:** Kenapa bukan Mu??

**Milo:** Mu lagi sibuk.

**Saga:** Kenapa bukan saya??

**Milo: **Elo kan cemburu ama Dite!!

**Saga:** Oh iya ya… Kenapa bukan Shura??

**Milo:** Gue juga nggak ngerti…

**Saga:** Aiolia??

**Milo:** Aiolia ntar muncul lagi, Saga! Udah ah, gue harus syuting sekarang ni…!

**Saga:** *menyerah* Ya udahlah…

**Tarrararararara…ke bab tiga!! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

*

**Tiga**

*

Siang itu Milo sedang menata barang-barangnya yang berserakan. Udah waktunya dia ngeberesin isi kuilnya yang berantakan…udah dapet Surat Peringatan level tiga sih dari Shion…yah, daripada dia bonyok kena marah dan bogem, mendingan nurut aja deh…

Milo sebenarnya ingin berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya, tapi apa daya, ada tamu nggak diundang.

"Halo, Milo," sapa Aphrodite.

"Eh, Dite, mau balik ke kuil?" tanya Milo.

"Nggak, aku butuh bantuan nih…"

"Wah Dite…sori deh, kalo buat nemenin lo beli kuteks di mall, gue gak ada waktu sekarang…"

"Ah kamu mana pernah sih ada waktu buat nemenin aku beli kuteks?!" gerutu Aphrodite. "Dari dulu diajakin nolak terus!"

Milo terkikik. "Gue nggak mau karena gue gak butuh—kuku gue sih nggak perlu dikasih kuteks," sahut Milo. "Lo nggak pernah percaya, sih."

"Udah deh, aku butuh bantuan lain kok," kata Aphrodite, duduk di sofa.

"Bantuan apa? Jangan berat-berat ya."

"JadikaniniharikasihsayangkarenaakujatuhcintaamaAthenamakanyaakupengenngasihkadoharikasihsayangtapiakunggaktauharusngasihkadoapanahtadiudah

mintabantuanSagatapiSaganyacuekbebekternyatadiajugasukaamaAthenamakanyadiasensigituterusakumintabantuanamaAioliadehdanakudisuruhbikinpuisi

kurangajarjugaAioliamasapuisikudiketawaintapiemangakubelumbanyakbelajarnulispuisisihjadinyanggakseberapaexperstterusakhirnyasiAiolianyerahjug

adannyaraninakuuntukketemukamusoalnyakatanyakamuahlinembakcewek."

……….

Milo terpaku seribu bahasa.

"Jadi gimana? Mau nggak bantuin aku?" tanya Aphrodite lama kemudian sambil membolak-balik tangannya dan memandang kuku pink-nya.

"Lo ngomong apa sih, Dite, gue nggak ngerti!" sahut Milo frustasi. "Ngomong nggak ada lampu merahnya…"

"Abisnya aku bosen!" sahut Aphrodite, terlihat kecewa sekali. "Nggak ada yang mau bantuin aku…padahal kan aku tulus…," dia menunduk.

Nggak enak rasanya…seniornya nggak mau bantuin dia, Aiolia juga nyerah begitu aja… Susah juga ternyata suka sama cewek…apalagi dia nggak punya pengalaman sama sekali gara-gara dia sendiri juga sering dikira cewek…

Benar juga katanya Ti Pat Kay, tokoh dari film kesukaannya Shaka. "Memang begitulah cinta…deritanya tiada akhir…"

Milo memandang Aphrodite sejenak. Mau nggak mau dia merasa kasihan juga melihat Aphrodite seperti itu…

"Dite, Dite," kata Milo setelah menghela napas panjang. Akhirnya dia menyerah, menghentikan pekerjaannya. Bonyok bonyok aja deh…tapi moga-moga juga Shion nggak inspeksi ke kuilnya hari ini…

"Lo kenapa sih?" tanya Milo, duduk di dekat Aphrodite. "Ceritakan dengan satu kalimat."

Aphrodite mendongak, lalu ikut menghela napas panjang. "Aku jatuh cinta sama Athena, dan karena ini hari kasih sayang, aku ingin ngasih dia kado. Dan aku butuh bantuan kamu, Milo. Bonus satu kalimat tuh…," kata Aphrodite datar.

"Ya udah, ayo," kata Milo segera. Ia berdiri dan melangkah ke pintu kuilnya.

Sekarang ganti Aphrodite yang terpaku seribu bahasa.

"Nah lo ngapain diem di sana, ayo, katanya mau cari kado," kata Milo kesal.

"E…emangnya kita mau kemana?"

"Yah…pake nanya…ke Gift Shop dong, di kota. Wah di sana bakal kenyang lo ngelihat barang-barang yang disukai cewek."

Mendengar itu, Aphrodite girang sekali. Dia segera berlari ke Milo. "Miloooooo…"

"Eeeeee….lo mau ngapain???" kata Milo segera menghindar, sekujur tubuhnya merinding. "Servis yang gue tawarin cuma nganterin lo belanja, nggak lebih!"

"Iya iya aku tahu!" Aphrodite tersenyum. "Makasih ya!"

"Iya…iya…"

Keduanya pun mulai melangkah melewati anak tangga yang jumlahnya ratusan ribu itu.

"Kata Aiolia, kamu ahlinya nembak cewek," kata Aphrodite, membuka pembicaraan ketika mereka melewati kuil kosongnya Roshi. Yah…Roshi masih setia dengan kegiatan lamanya: nongkrongin air terjun bareng ama Shiryu, dikerokin juga ama Shunlei biar nggak masuk angin, hahahaha…

"Kata siapa? Seumur-umur gue cuma nembak cewek satu kali kok," kata Milo.

Aphrodite nyengir. "Tapi kalo nembak cowok sering……."

"DITEEEEE LO JANGAN SEMBARANGAN YA KALO NGOMONG!!!" gelegar Milo sambil menjitak kepala Aphrodite, sementara Aphrodite untuk pertama kalinya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hahahahahahahaha…" kikik Aphrodite, sementara Milo masih memasang wajah dendam. Tetapi akhirnya dia ikut tertawa geli juga. "Hahahahahaha…"

"Eh, kok kamu ketawa??" tanya Aphrodite tertegun. "Jangan-jangan emang bener ya…"

Milo kembali membelalakkan mata birunya yang sudah lebar itu dan menjitak Aphrodite lagi. Aphrodite semakin terpingkal. "Salah sendiri, punya wajah ganteng di atas rata-rata.…," kata Aphrodite di sela tawanya. Nah apa urusannya kalo Milo punya wajah ganteng di atas rata-rata???

"Lo tau sendiri kan gue punya Shaina," gerutu Milo setelah mereka keluar dari kuil Libra.

"Iya iya, aku kan cuma bercanda," sahut Aphrodite, masih juga terkikik. "Ooo…kamu ke Gift Shop ternyata juga pengen beli kado buat pacar kamu?"

"Nggak…gue mau beli buat Athena."

Aphrodite mendadak berhenti berjalan.

"Eh, ngapain berhenti?" tanya Milo.

Senyum di wajah Aphrodite menghilang._ Athena banyak banget sih fansnya…_

"Kamu juga suka sama Athena ya…?" tanya Aphrodite pelan.

"Iya," jawab Milo ringan, sama sekali tidak ada beban.

"Oh…"

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Milo bingung juga melihat reaksi Aphrodite. Tetapi setelah ia menyadarinya, ia tertawa. "Yah Dite…gue sih nggak kayak lo," katanya sambil menggeleng. "Gue menganggap Athena seperti ibu sendiri. Hari kasih sayang kan universal, nggak cuma buat cewek yang disukai."

Mendengar itu, Aphrodite kembali berwajah ceria seperti sebelumnya. Ia dan Milo kembali melangkah. Ketika melewati kuil Virgo, mereka melihat tidak ada orang di sana. Kemana perginya Shaka…biasanya dia nggak gerak sedikit pun dari tahta bunganya…yah, tapi Milo dan Aphrodite nggak ada waktu untuk memikirkannya.

Akhirnya Aphrodite kembali melewati kuil Aiolia. Aphrodite pura-pura memasang wajah cuek, tapi sebaliknya, Aiolia berbinar-binar melihat dua orang itu.

"Eh, Milo," sapa Aiolia. "Suit…suit…ganti pasangan nih yeee……"

Milo hanya menyeringai frustasi, sementara Aphrodite dan Aiolia tertawa sampai guling-guling di lantai. "Camus mana, Mi?" tanya Aiolia setelah tawanya hampir reda.

"Mana gue tau, emang gue bokapnya apa…," sahut Milo, dan Aiolia dan Aphrodite pun kembali ngakak-ngakak. "Mau kemana lo berdua?" tanya Aiolia lagi.

"Mau beli kado buat Athena," kata Aphrodite, akhirnya nggak jadi bersikap judes ama Aiolia.

"Eh, eh, ke kota ya???"

"Ho'oh."

"Gue ikut yaaaa!!!" Aiolia tanpa ba bi bu lagi langsung melesat ke kamarnya, ganti baju, dan segera mengikuti Milo dan Aphrodite.

"Ngapain lo ikut?" tanya Milo heran.

"Yah, kan nggak cuma lo berdua yang ngerayain hari kasih sayang," sahut Aiolia sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Dan mereka bertiga pun melangkah ke kota untuk membeli hadiah bagi masing-masing yang disayanginya.

**Tararararararrarararara…chappie four!!**


	4. Chapter 4

*

**Empat**

*

Baru lima belas menit berada di Gift Shop, Milo dan Aiolia langsung tepar nggak kuaaaaaaatttt!!! Gaaah! Duel di Sanctuary aja masih lebih menarik…di Gift Shop yang mereka liat cuma warna pink, pink, dan pink! Ampun deh…Milo dan Aiolia pun langsung mutusin untuk minum cappuccino di kafe sebelah, sementara Aphrodite masih bertahan di Gift Shop itu. Selain karena dianya nggak keberatan ngelihat warna pink, sepertinya cintanya pada Athena juga lumayan besar sampe-sampe dia betah berdiri lama-lama di sana.

"Bisa turun imej gue kalo kelamaan di sana," gumam Aiolia. "Bisa dikira om-om girang…"

"Kenapa sih cewek demen banget warna pink?" gumam Milo sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya. "Kenapa cewek nggak suka hiasan dinding kayak yang dibikin Deathmask aja? Kan bagus tuh…lebih punya taste…," sambung Milo dengan gaya iklan. Aiolia terkikik pelan.

Mereka minum dalam tenang, sampai akhirnya Aiolia sedikit tersedak karena melihat ada orang yang dikenalnya berjalan dengan terburu-buru di luar kafe.

"Kenapa lo, Li?" tanya Milo.

"Ntu Shion, ya, Mi??"

"Hah?? Mana??"

"Itu!" Aiolia menunjuk ke jendela kafe. Milo mengikuti arah pandang Aiolia. Benar…Shion berjalan terburu-buru di luar, membawa sekuntum bouquet bunga. Shion dan bunga…jaka sembung ditabok…nggak nyambung bok…

"Eh, kita godain yuk, Li," kata Milo menyeringai. Aiolia balas menyeringai dan

mereka berdua pun keluar dari kafe, berusaha mengejar senior mereka.

"POPE SHIOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!" panggil mereka, keras banget sehingga pasti bisa kedengaran sampai Jamir.

Panggilan itu sukses membuat Shion menoleh. Secara refleks ia langsung menyembunyikan bunga itu di balik punggungnya.

"Ngapain Anda di sini?" tanya Aiolia senang. "Itu bunga buat siapa?"

"Bunga apa?" tanya Shion gugup.

"Bunga itu!"

"Bukan buat apa-apa kok—"

"Hayo, mau ngerayain hari kasih sayang juga ya??!" tanya Milo ceria. "Mau ngasih ke siapa sih??"

"Nggak…saya…," mata Shion tiba-tiba menyipit ketika ia teringat sesuatu. "Kamu sudah bersihin kuilmu, belum, Milo?" tanyanya datar.

Wajah Milo langsung memerah. "Be…belum sih…"

"Kalo gitu kamu dihukum nggak dapet makan siang selama seminggu," sahut Shion tanpa ampun.

"Pope, Milo harus bantuin Aphrodite nyari kado buat Athena," sahut Aiolia membantu.

"Nanti kalo sudah pulang pasti saya bersihin," sahut Milo buru-buru, kemudian ia kembali nyengir. "Nah gantian saya dong yang nanya, ntu bunganya buat siapa??"

Sekarang ganti wajah Shion yang memerah…wah bener-bener keajaiban dunia… "Dibilangin bukan buat siapa-siapa—"

"Ngaku aja deh, Pope, udah kepergok juga…"

Shion menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah…," katanya akhirnya. "Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya…"

"Tenang aja," jawab Aiolia dan Milo sambil nyengir-nyengir.

"Mau saya taruh di makamnya Yuzuriha**," jawab Shion. Lalu ia, masih dengan wajah memerah, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah kalung bermata cincin. "Ini juga…"

Mata cokelat Aiolia berbinar-binar.

Tapi anehnya mata biru Milo agak meredup.

"Kenapa kalungnya harus bermata cincin?" tanya Aiolia.

"Karena cincin itu—"

"Miloooo!!! Aioooo!!!" ucapan Shion terpotong oleh panggilan dari Gift Shop. Milo dan Aiolia menarik napas panjang. "Kayaknya Dite dah selesai milih kadonya, Mi," kata Aiolia. "Pope Shion, kita ke sana dulu ya…salam buat Mu dan Kiki! Eh…sama Yuzuriha-san juga!" dan dua pemuda tampan itu pun segera berlari ke Gift Shop, sementara Shion hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, meninggalkan area perbelanjaan itu.

Di Gift Shop, Milo dan Aiolia malas-malasan mendekati Aphrodite.

"Udah dapet, belum, Dite?" tanya Milo.

"Udah! Lihat niiiih!!" kata Aphrodite cerah, menunjukkan sebuah kalung perak yang indah. Kalung itu belum ada liontinnya. "Bagus, nggak?"

"Lumayan," jawab Aiolia, sementara Milo melihat-lihat barang lain—rupanya tadi dia hampir lupa kalo dia juga harus nyari kado buat Athena.

"Tapi kok belum ada liontinnya?" tanya Aiolia.

"Ho-oh, aku binun nih mau milih liontin, pilihin dong," jawab Aphrodite sambil menunjuk etalase yang memajang berbagai bentuk dan warna liontin.

"Hmmmm…," Aiolia melihat-lihat liontin-liontin itu. Tiba-tiba saja di kepalanya muncul bola lampu ketika teringat pertemuannya dengan Shion tadi. Pada saat bersamaan, ia akhirnya juga memahami sesuatu yang lain. Tentang arti sebuah cincin. "Kenapa lo nggak beli cincin juga??" tanyanya. "Jadi ntar kalungnya dimasukin ama cincin itu dan cincin itu jadi liontinnya kalung terus kalungnya pake liontinnya ya sama cincin ntu—"

"Kamu ngomong apa sih, Aio??"

"Eeeh…maksud gue, yahh lo ngerti sendirilah…cincinnya jadi liontinnya kalung itu."

"Kenapa harus cincin?"

"Karena cincin itu…"

"…abadi...," Milo melanjutkan.

Aphrodite dan Aiolia tertegun.

"Bener, cincin itu abadi. Jadi cincin itu buat nunjukin kalo cinta lo ke Athena abadi, Dite," kata Aiolia. "Lo tau juga, ya, Mi…romantis juga."

"Gue pernah dikasih tahu…sama orangtua gue dulu. Sehari sebelum mereka meninggal," sahut Milo pelan.

"Oh…"

…

…

…

…………

"Aduh kok suasananya jadi sedih gini, sih…" gerutu Aphrodite.

"Tau tuh, tanya aja ma authornya," sahut Aiolia kesal. "Fic humor disisipi masa lalu yang sedih-sedih…"

"Dasar author mellow gaje," sungut Aphrodite. "Untung zodiaknya Pisces juga…"

Milo tertawa. "Ya udah sono, beli aja kalung ama cincinnya, kaga' usah ngurusin authornya…"

(Yuki: Miloooooo kau jahaatt…hikss…hikss…)

"Eh…ini ada kalung bagus," sambung Milo, meraih kalung perak dengan liontin berbentuk tetesan air yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya. "Gue beli ini aja deh buat Nona Saori."

Raut wajah Aphrodite tiba-tiba saja berubah mendengarnya: bibirnya berkerut-kerut, pipinya jadi abu-abu, dan matanya membelalak.

"Kamu juga mau beli kalung buat Athena??" tanyanya sewot.

Milo heran banget melihat fluktuasi raut wajah Aphrodite. "Iya, emang kenapa?"

"Huh!" sungut Aphrodite ngambek. "Niru-niru aja!"

"Ya ampuuun, Dite, gue ngerti lo cinta ama Athena! Tapi gue kan udah bilang, gue nganggep Athena seperti ibu gue sendiri…! Kalung ini kan nggak berarti apa-apa, cuma tanda kalo gue sayang Athena sebagai nyokap gue…kok lo cemburu gitu sih??" tanya Milo dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. Nggak pernaaah deh seumur-umur dia seheran ini…padahal banyak banget kegilaan yang udah dilakuin Aphrodite, tapi nggak ada yang bikin dia nggak berkedip selama 20 detik kayak gini…

Aphrodite masih tetap monyong, sampai akhirnya, Milo mengalah dan mengembalikan kalung itu ke tempatnya. "Ya udah, gue nggak jadi beli," katanya kesal.

Wajah Aphrodite mendadak bersinar kembali, seperti awan mendung yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi pelangi. (halah!) "Ya udah, aku bayar dulu yaaa," katanya, melangkah ringan menuju kasir.

Aiolia berjalan menghampiri Milo sambil menggeleng. "Susah ngadepin orang yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta…"

Milo nyengir. Sekarang terpaksa dia harus milih-milih kado lain buat Athena. Yah…pikirnya kan Dite marah gara-gara hadiah yang dia pilih tadi sama-sama kalungnya. Kalau dia beli hadiah lain, mungkin Aphrodite nggak akan marah lagi. "Pernah ngalamin sendiri ya?" tanyanya pada Aiolia.

Aiolia cuma senyum-senyum. Ia masih mengikuti Milo yang sekarang ada di _section_ baju cewek.

"Lo katanya juga nyari kado buat Marin, belum dapet?" tanya Milo, melihat-lihat gaun-gaun panjang yang ada di sana.

"Nggak deh, gue berubah pikiran…gue ngasih ke Aiolos aja. Ntar mampir dulu ke toko sebelah."

"Nggak jadi ngasih ke Marin? Kenapa?"

"Nggak pa pa, kan hari kasih sayang nggak cuma buat pacar. Lagian gue juga jarang ngasih hadiah ke kakak gue, budget gue seringnya buat nge-date ama Marin sih…"

Milo terkikik, lalu meraih salah satu gaun yang indah sekali. Gile nih Aa' Milo, seleranya selalu tinggi.

"Mi," kata Aiolia setelah beberapa saat. "Kamu…"

"'Kamu'??" sahut Milo spontan. "Tumben-tumben lo manggil gue 'kamu'…"

"Eh…mau ngomong serius soalnya, hehehe… Hmm…kamu…masih ingat kenangan tentang orangtua kamu-kah…?"

…

…

…

……………

"Nih authornya hobi banget sih nyisipin omongan sedih gak guna…," gumam Milo.

"Kamu…masih ingat sama orangtua kamu…?" Aiolia bertanya lagi.

"Hmmm…sedikit, sih…," jawab Milo pelan. "Gue kehilangan banget sih…makanya…gue ngelihat sosok ibu gue di Athena…"

"Kalo gue sih nggak inget…gue inget cuma dari cerita-ceritanya Aiolos aja…," sahut Aiolia lirih.

"Oh…," kata Milo. Kemudian ia tersenyum tulus. "Kita semua senasib, Li…"

"Iya…"

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara ceria menghampiri Milo dan Aiolia. "Aku udah bayaaaarr!!! Dibungkus kotak dan kertas kado! Bagus kan??" Aphrodite menunjukkan hadiahnya yang sudah terkemas indah.

"Iya bagus," jawab Milo otomatis. Ia kemudian melangkah menuju kasir, membawa gaun putih indah yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

"Eh," raut wajah Aphrodite mulai menunjukkan alarm bahaya lagi. Matanya menyipit memandang gerak-gerik Milo. "Milo, buat apa beli gaun?"

"Kado buat Athena, kan…elo sih nggak ngijinin gue beli kalung…"

Sekarang wajah Aphrodite bertransformasi lagi, miriiiiiiiiip sekali dengan yang tadi: bibir berkerut-kerut, pipi berubah berwarna abu-abu, dan mata membelalak.

"Mulai lagi deh…," gumam Aiolia.

"Kamu mau beli gaun itu buat Athena??" tanya Aphrodite pada Milo.

Milo menoleh ke arah Aphrodite, mata indahnya nggak berkedip sama sekali. "Iya, Dite…nah katanya tadi gue nggak boleh beli kalung…"

"Beli gaun juga berlebihan, tau!" gerutu Aphrodite.

Milo memandang Aiolia, mengharapkan bantuan. Tapi Aiolia hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Duh, cemburuan banget sih lo, Dite!" sungut Milo. Ia akhirnya terpaksa batal membeli lagi, sampe kasirnya memberengut. _Untung ganteng…_, gumam kasirnya.

Melihat Milo menyerah, Aphrodite kembali berbinar-binar dan bersenandung kecil.

Dengan perasaan bete luar biasa, Milo dan Aiolia pun melangkah mengikuti Aphrodite yang beranjak keluar dari Gift Shop. Tapi sebelum Milo keluar, selagi Aphrodite berjalan paling depan dan tidak melihat, diam-diam si Scorpio itu mengambil kalung liontin berliontin bunga yang tadi dikembalikannya, membawanya ke kasir, dan cepat-cepat membayarnya. Lalu dimasukkannya kalung itu ke dalam sakunya.

"Sori, Dite…tapi gue bener-bener pengen ngasih kado buat Athena…," gumamnya dalam hati.

**Tarararararararara…bab limaaa!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

*

**Lima**

*

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Aphrodite kagak berhenti-berhentinya latihan cara ngasih kado buat Athena.

"'_A…Athena…ini hadiah buat Anda…_'," kata Aphrodite terbata, berpura-pura menyodorkan kado yang dipegangnya pada udara. "Aduh…terlalu formal…," gerutunya. "'_Ngg…Athena…selamat hari kasih sayang…ini ada sedikit buah tangan untuk Anda_…'," katanya lagi, tapi kemudian ia segera menggeleng cepat. "Norak, norak! '_A…Athena…saya…punya hadiah di hari kasih sayang ini…semoga Anda berkenan menerimanya…_' yee…kok jadi kayak pidato…"

Aphrodite mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membelalak pada dua temennya yang kayaknya dari tadi nggak ngegubris, apalagi ngasih masukan. "Milo! Aiolia! Bantuin aku dong, gimana nih ngerangkai kata-kata yang bagus??" gerutunya. Aiolia masih aja telepon-teleponan ama Marin, sementara Milo sibuk SMS-an sambil sesekali menggumamkan, "Demen banget sih nih orang mainan ke Siberia…"

"Milo!" panggil Aphrodite.

"Iya…iya…," sahut Milo, nggak mengalihkan pandangan dari _handphone_-nya.

"Iya apa??"

"Iya…nggak ngerti…"

"Milooo, aku butuh bantuan niiih!! Aku kan nggak pernah ngasih hadiah ke cewek, nggak kayak kamu!!"

Milo mengangkat wajahnya. "Ampun, lo dari tadi sewot bener sih ama gue!"

"Makanya bantuin dong!"

"Yah nggak usah pake latihan kali Dite, ntar kalo udah ketemu Athena pasti kata-katanya keluar sendiri…kalo latihan biasanya malah nggak terpakai. Udah, biarin mengalir aja," sahut Milo.

"Bener ntu Milo," kata Ikki.

Aphrodite, Milo, dan Aiolia langsung kaget.

"Ikki!"

"Phoenix!"

"Phoenix Ikki!"

"Ikki Phoenix!!"

"Dari dulu sampe sekarang suka banget sih muncul tiba-tiba…," gumam Aiolia.

"Lo mau kemana?" tanya Milo, melihat Ikki membawa seikat bunga berwarna kuning.

"Ke makam Esmeralda…," jawab Ikki, dan ia pun kembali melangkah pelan.

"Datang tak diundang, pulang tak dijemput…," gumam Aphrodite.

Ketiganya akhirnya tiba di Sanctuary, melewati kuil-kuil Goldies lain. Mu lagi ngebenerin cloth kayak biasanya, sementara Aldebaran lagi main-main ama anak-anak kecil yang kelihatannya nyaman banget bareng dia. Saat ngelewatin kuil Saga, mereka ngelihat Saga lagi ngomong bisik-bisik sama Kanon. Waktu Saga dan Kanon ngelihat Aphrodite, mereka langsung diem.

"Mereka ngomongin aku, ya…?" gumam Aphrodite sedih setelah mereka bertiga keluar dari istana Gemini.

"Yah, nggak usah sensi kali, Dite," kata Aiolia. "Orang cemburu mah biasa kayak gitu, nyantai aja."

Kuil yang selanjutnya adalah kuil Deathmask. Seperti biasa, kejadian-kejadian nggak enak selalu muncul ketika mereka ngelewatin kuil yang satu ntu.

"Brahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! Kalajengking, lo tumben bareng ma si singa ama Aphro!! Tukang vas ntu kemana??"

_Sweatdrop_…Camus dibilang tukang vas…

"Sekarang gue lagi pengen ketawa-ketiwi; kalo gue bareng Camus kerjaannya tangis-tangisan terus, sih," jawab Milo. "Kalo ama Aiolia kan kagak, ya nggak, Li, hahahaha…!" tawanya sambil merangkul Aiolia.

"Bener, Mi, kalo ama gue, lo kan bawaannya _happy_ mulu, hahahaha!" tawa Aiolia juga, ikut merangkul Milo.

"Lo emang prend yang asek deh Li, hahahahahahahahaha~~!!"

"Emang, dari tadi kite berdua bercanda tawa ceria terus kan, Mi, hahahahahahahahaha~~!!"

"MYOOOOWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Milo, Aphrodite, dan Aiolia langsung berhenti berjalan mendengar Deathmask ketawa nggak kontrol kayak gitu. Mata mereka diam tak berkedip.

"'Napa kamu ketawa kayak gitu?" tanya Aphrodite, heran luar biasa.

"Dasar lo berdua!!" gelegar Deathmask pada Milo dan Aiolia, masih saja tertawa, "king, julukan lo kan CASSANOVA-nya Sanctuary, EKSEKUTOR-nya Sanctuary! Tapi panggilan lo…'Mi'… MYOWAHA~ HAHAHA!!! Elo juga, nga, kliatannya aja singa, tapi panggilannya…'Li'…MYOWAHAHAHAHA!! Mi-Li! Apa-apaan tuh, jenderalnya Athena panggilannya cupu gitu??!!"

"Kayak panggilan lo paling gagah aja," sahut Milo.

"Maksud lo apa?!" tawa Deathmask tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Nama lo kan Angelo, biasa dipanggil 'Angie' kan lo?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Aiolia dan Aphrodite ketawa guling-guling di lantai, sampai mukul-mukul lantai juga.

(A/N: Soriiii banget seandainya ada yang namanya Angie ya…beneran nggak bermaksud jelek…swear… T.T)

Muka Deathmask sudah merah kayak kepiting rebus (emang kepiting).

"Diem lo!" bentaknya pada Milo, lalu ia beralih ke Aphrodite. "Lo juga! Sejak kapan lo jadi pengkhianat?!! Sekarang mulai temenan ma mereka ya lo?!"

Tawa Aphrodite perlahan mereda.

"Sori, Angelo," katanya. "Aku baru mau jadi temen kamu lagi kalo kamu udah berhenti ngebunuh orang…"

Deathmask terdiam seribu bahasa.

Aphrodite pun meninggalkan istana Cancer, begitu pula dengan Milo dan Aiolia.

"Lo bijaksana juga ya, Dite," kata Milo.

"Aku capek jadi orang jahat terus," jawab Aphrodite tenang. "Lama-lama nglakuin hal yang nggak bener ntu jengah juga."

"Yah, Deathmask sih cuma bisa dikontrol ama Athena," sahut Aiolia. "Itu juga dia terpaksa."

Ketiganya terus berjalan. Kuil Shaka masih kosong…kemana sih ntu orang, dari tadi nggak kelihatan… Kuil Dohko tentunya juga ampe lebaran taon kuda bakal kosong terus. Ketika tiba di kuil Sagitarius, Aiolia langsung menghambur ke kakaknya.

"Bro, gue punya hadiah buat lo nih!" kata Aiolia senang, menunjukkan bungkusan di tangannya. "Gue bawain kue Swiss Roll kesukaan lo!! Cobain deh, enak banget…!"

Aiolos sangat tertegun melihat sikap adiknya. "Aio…"

"Met hari kasih sayang ya, Bro…"

Aiolos kelihatannya terharu…, membuat Milo dan Aphrodite melangkah duluan untuk memberikan waktu pada kakak-beradik itu.

"Nanti gue nyusul!" senyum Aiolia pada Aphrodite dan Milo.

Kuil Shura kosong juga…gilee bener, sekarang hari Kuil Kosong Se-Sanctuary ya?? Tapi kemudian mereka mendengar suara dari kamar mandi, suara nyanyian Shura…

"_Yaaaang…hujaaaan turuuuun lagiiiiiiii~~~~di bawah payung hitaaammm~~aku berdiriiiii~~~~_" (pinjem ya, Eron, hahaha…)

"Hahahahaha, Shura suka banget sih nyanyi lagu REG spasi LAWAS," kikik Milo. Tetapi Aphrodite tidak ikut tertawa.

Rupanya dia udah nervous banget…bentar lagi dia nyampe di kuil Athena…

Di kuil Aquarius, Milo berhenti.

"Bentar ya Dite, tadi Camus sms, gue disuruh ngambil DVD yang dia janjiin mau dia pinjemin ke gue."

Mata Aphrodite menyipit. "DVD apa?"

"Film setting Perancis, Diteeee, judulnya _Chocolat_! Sejak kapan sih Camus hobi nonton hentai?!"

"Oh…," Aphrodite meremas-remas tangannya. "A…aku sendirian berarti, Milo…?"

"Yah nggak pa pa deh lo sendirian, lagian emang sebaiknya lo sendirian kan…," balas Milo, tersenyum tipis. Dia bisa memberikan hadiahnya pada Athena nanti-nanti aja, setelah Aphrodite. "Lo jadi pejuang cinta sono, ntar gue ama Aiolia nyusul."

Aphrodite menimbang-nimbang sejenak…

Akhirnya ia mengangguk, dan sambil menghela napas panjang, ia pun mulai berjalan menuju kuil Athena, dengan kado mungil di tangannya…


	6. Chapter 6

*****

**Enam**

*****

Aphrodite memutuskan untuk mampir ganti baju ke kuilnya dulu sebelum dia ke kuil Athena. Sekarang dia melihat dirinya di depan cermin. Waaaaaaaahhhh si Pisces beda bangeet deeee!! Pakai tuksedo, kayak Tuxedo Bertopeng, meski dia benci banget ma Tuxedo Bertopeng…apa-apaan tuh sukanya ngebuangin mawar***???

Yah, meskipun pakaiannya si Aphro udah maskulin, dan meskipun dia juga udah ngilangin kosmetiknya, tetep aja dia masih kelihatan feminin.

"Bodo amat deh…," gumamnya. Sambil membawa bouquet bunga mawar yang racunnya sudah dinetralisasi, juga kado kecil yang tadi dibelinya di Gift Shop, Aphrodite melangkah pelan menuju kuil Athena.

Setiap detik yang berlalu serasa seperti bertahun-tahun bagi Aphrodite. Jantungnya semakin lama semakin berdetak cepat…pikiran-pikiran cemas pun mulai mengunjungi benaknya…_gimana kalau Athena nggak suka ama kadoku…gimana kalau Athena nanti sikapnya nggak seperti yang aku harapkan…gimana…gimana…_

Setelah detik-detik yang sangat menegangkan dan mendebarkan, Aphrodite akhirnya tiba juga di kuil Athena. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam, dan mulai menggerakkan kaki untuk melangkah masuk.

Tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti total, ketika melihat sesuatu yang sangat menusuk hatinya…

…….

…….

……………

……………….

Di kuil itu…Athena sedang bersama Shaka.

Shaka memakai tuksedo juga, kelihatan keren sekali…dia memberikan bouquet bunga yang indah sekali untuk Athena…

…

"Athena…," Aphrodite mendengar Shaka berbicara.

"Ya, Shaka…?" tanya Athena pelan, pipinya memerah.

"Ini hadiah untuk kamu…," kata Shaka lembut. "Selamat hari kasih sayang…"

Athena menerima bunga itu, matanya bersinar-sinar. "Terima kasih, Shaka…"

…

………

……………

Bunga mawar di tangan Aphrodite terkulai…

Sayup-sayup, seperti ada lagunya Josh Groban yang diputar…lagu berjudul _Broken Vow_…

_Tell me his name I wanna know…_

_The way he looks and where you go…_

_I need to see his face I need to understand…_

_Why you and I came to an end…_

…

"Saya tidak akan pernah melupakan perjalanan ke Inferno dulu…," kata Shaka lagi, tersenyum tulus.

"Saya juga…," bisik Athena.

…

……

………

Sekarang ganti lagunya Josh Groban yang_ She's Out of My Life_…

_She's out of my life…_

_She's out of my life…_

_And I don't know whether to laugh or cry…_

_I don't know whether to live or die…_

_And it cuts like a knife…_

_She's out of my life…_

…

Aphrodite tidak perlu sakit hati lebih lama lagi…

Ia berbalik, dan melangkah pulang menuju kuil Pisces-nya…

_Pulang…_

_Pulang…_

Seumur hidup baru kali ini hatinya seperih ini…

Benarkah kata Ti Pat Kay…kalau cinta itu deritanya tiada akhir…? Kalau begitu, mengapa harus ada cinta…? Mengapa cinta diciptakan…kalau hanya membuat orang menderita…?

Aphrodite terus bertanya-tanya…ia begitu ingin tahu jawabnya…

Kepulangannya di kuilnya bersamaan dengan kedatangan Milo dan Aiolia.

"Diteee!!" panggil Milo dan Aiolia, berlari-lari dengan ceria. "Gimana, udah lo kasihin?!!"

Aphrodite tidak langsung menjawab. Ia melangkah menuju meja makan, lalu duduk dan meletakkan kado dan bunga mawarnya di atasnya.

"Nggak jadi…," kata Aphrodite lirih.

"Lho, kenapa????"

Si Pisces menoleh dan tersenyum pada Milo dan Aiolia.

Milo dan Aiolia tertegun.

Seumur hidup baru kali ini senyum Aphrodite begitu mengena di hati mereka…

"Ma kasih ya Mi…Li…," kata Aphrodite, masih dengan suara lirih. "Kalian berdua udah banyak bantuin aku…"

"Eh, lo kenapa sih Dite??" Aiolia segera menghampiri si Pisces. "Kenapa nggak jadi lo kasihin?? Lo kan udah ngerencanain dari tadi! Udah susah-susah nyari! Kenapa nggak jadi lo kasihin?!"

Aphrodite tidak menjawab. Ia tidak mau menjawabnya. Ia tidak mau menambah perihnya. Lagipula…ia juga tidak ingin membicarakan Athena di belakangnya…

"Dite, jawab dong!" desak Milo.

Tapi kemudian, Milo dan Aiolia tidak perlu mendesak Aphrodite lagi...

…karena Shaka dan Athena melangkah masuk dari Pope Hall ke kuil Pisces, dengan bergandengan tangan…pake adegan _slow motion_ lagi…

…

…….

………….

Milo dan Aiolia sama sekali tidak berkedip. Sementara Aphrodite memandang pasangan itu dengan sedih sekali…

Sekarang terdengarlah lagunya Ungu yang_ Dilema Cinta…_

_Seberapa salahkah diriku..._

_Hingga kau sakiti aku…begitu menusukku…_

_Inikah caramu membalas…aku yang selalu ada saat kau terluka…_

…

"Milo, Aiolia, Aphrodite…," kata Shaka pada tiga temannya. "Saya mau menemani Athena berjalan-jalan di taman Twin Sala…"

Milo dan Aiolia salah tingkah…

Sementara mata Aphrodite meredup…

…

_Namun ku terlanjur mencintai dirimu…_

_Terlambat bagiku…pergi darimu…_

_Bagiku terlalu indah perasaan itu…_

_Tak mudah untukku menjauh darimu…_

…

Mata Aphrodite, Milo, dan Aiolia mengikuti pasangan itu sampai mereka keluar dari kuil Pisces. Benar-benar pasangan yang tepat sekali…yang satu dewi, yang satu manusia yang mendekati dewa… Ketika berjalan pun mereka tidak tampak seperti berjalan—mereka kelihatan seperti melayang, gerakannya pun begitu indah, begitu lembut.

"Aku memang bukan untuk Athena…" kata Aphrodite pelan.

"Dite…," Milo berjalan mendekati Aphrodite dan duduk di depannya, sementara Aiolia berdiri di ambang pintu, terus memandang Shaka dan Athena.

"Lo tuh…," Milo hampir tidak sanggup berkata-kata, karena terlampau iba pada Aphrodite. "Lo kan…hmm…maksud gue…lo udah beli kado ini buat Athena…nggak pa pa, Dite, kasihin aja…"

"Milo, Athena sudah jalan sama Shaka…"

Mendengar itu, Aiolia beraksi. Ia segera berlari ke arah Athena dan Shaka.

"Shaka-yo!!" panggil Aiolia. "Eh, gue ada perlu bentaar aja ama lo…"

"Ada apa?" tanya Shaka.

"Bentar aja, Shaka… Nona Saori, nggak pa pa kan Shaka-nya saya pinjam sebentar?"

"Nggak apa-apa," senyum Athena.

"Ayo Shaka, bentaar aja…," tanpa ba bi bu, Aiolia langsung menggiring Shaka masuk ke istana Shura.

"Nah!" kata Milo yang mengamati dari kuil Pisces. "Itu, Athena udah sendirian, Dite, kasihin sekarang…"

"Milo…"

"Dite," kata Milo tegas. "Memang begitulah cinta…"

"…deritanya tiada akhir…," balas Aphrodite. Walaupun dia berusaha keras untuk sabar, tapi hatinya masih sakit sekali pada Shaka. _Dasar Tong Sam Chong kunyuk_…batinnya

"Ya, tapi kamu sudah diberi kesempatan untuk mencintai seseorang kan…"

Aphrodite memandang Milo dengan takjub…. Kalau Milo sudah ngomong dengan kata 'kamu', berarti dia bener-bener udah bertransformasi…

"Perasaan sayang itu anugerah, Dite, sementara disayangi itu cuma bonus," Milo sedikit menunduk. "Saya pernah ngalamin sendiri…sama Camus…"

"HAH?!!" Aphrodite langsung kembali ke aslinya. "MILO, KAMU SAMA CAMUS—"

"Sebagai temaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, Dite!!!" sahut Milo frustasi, langsung ngejitak kepala Aphrodite.

"Hahahahahaha…," tawa Aphrodite, walaupun kemudian ia berangsur layu kembali.

"Kamu tahu kan dia dulu gimana sama saya…," kata Milo kemudian. "Saya selalu menganggap dia sahabat terbaik saya…tapi dia sama sekali nggak pernah menganggap saya ada… Itu terjadi selama bertahun-tahun. Saya benernya udah capek sekali, tapi saya nggak pernah bisa pergi… Karena saya tahu, kebahagiaan itu tiba ketika kita bisa menyayangi, walaupun tidak terbalas… Itu bukti kalau hati kita masih bisa melihat…"

Hening yang menyusul begitu sarat arti…

"Makanya…," kata Milo kemudian. "Kasihin aja kadonya, Dite…"

Hening lagi…

Dan Aphrodite akhirnya berdiri.

Tersenyum.

Ia membawa bouquet bunga dan kado mungilnya… melangkah pelan mendekati Athena…

…

"Athena…" panggilnya lirih.

Athena menoleh anggun. "Pisces Aphrodite…," ia tersenyum.

"Saya…," bisik Aphrodite. Tangannya sedikit bergetar…

Beginilah rasanya kalau berdiri dekat dengan yang dicintai…?

Ia menghela napas…jantungnya bertalu-talu, sampai-sampai ia takut Athena mendengar degupnya.

Lalu ia pun memberikan kado dan bunganya…

"Selamat hari kasih sayang…," bisiknya.

Athena menerima hadiah itu sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Aphrodite…"

Dia tentu hanya mengira Aphrodite memberikannya sebagai tanda hormat atau semacamnya…

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shaka dan Aiolia tiba.

"Mari Athena…," Shaka kembali menggamit tangan Athena. "Aiolia cuma ingin menunjukkan pada saya bagaimana Shura ketika sedang menyanyikan lagu REG spasi LAWAS…"

Athena mengangguk, menerima tangan Shaka, dan mereka pun kembali melangkah…

…

…

…

"Yah…begitulah…," gumam Aphrodite.

Aiolia memandangnya sedih. Ia mengamati si Pisces itu berjalan kembali ke kuilnya.

"Kasihan juga ya Mi…," kata Aiolia ketika Milo sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Yah…memang begitulah cinta…," kata Milo lirih…

* *

* *

* *

Untuk mengobati perih di batinnya…selama beberapa jam Aphrodite berdiri di taman mawarnya, kelopak-kelopak mawar merah itu berterbangan dengan lembut…seperti ingin menemani Aphrodite yang sedang patah hati…

Ia tahu ia dan Athena tidak pernah memiliki kenangan berarti…tetapi baginya, ketidakberartian itu nilainya sama dengan seribu kenangan…

Tapi sekarang semuanya pun pudar…

…

_Dan akhirnya…_

…

_Gugurlah seribu mawar…bersama seribu kenanganku…_

………

_Selamat tinggal……cinta pertamaku…………………………………………****_

*

*

**--End--**

*

* Plesetannya puisi di Ada Apa dengan Cinta, hahaha…

* Puisinya Lord Byron,_ She Walks in Beauty_

** Warrior of Jamir cewek di abad ke 18…benernya di Lost Canvas belum diceritakan Yuzuriha mati atau nggak…tapiii berdasarkan info dari sumber terpadat dan terpercaya…*ditabok*…maksudnyaaa dari kata-katanya Dohko dan Shion di Hades Sanctuary, semua ksatria di abad 18 itu meninggal tak terkecuali karena Holy War *peluk Degel dan Kardia*, kecuali Dohko dan Shion…T.T Sori kalau analisisnya salah…

*** Terinspirasi dari ficnya Tevia Pertiwi yang Party on Saints

**** Dari Kitchen Princess, cuma di sana bunyinya, "Gugurlah seribu daun bersama seribu kenanganku… Selamat tinggal, cinta pertamaku…"

A/N: Duh…hiks…sori banget Aphro…T.T……*ditabokin* Thank you banget udah baca… :) Maaf kalau gak guna…


End file.
